


Late Night Snuggles

by chxnwoon



Category: K-pop, iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Cuddles, Established Relationship, First work - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Sleeping Together, boyfriend! au, clingy habin, no sex guys sorry, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23551219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chxnwoon/pseuds/chxnwoon
Summary: Hanbin has been working all week and hasn't seen his boyfriend, Yunhyeong, in days. Luckily, the two are able to spend some quality time together late one night.
Relationships: Kim Hanbin | B.I/Song Yunhyeong
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Late Night Snuggles

“Yunhyeong?” Hanbin whispered, poking his head through his boyfriend’s bedroom door. He nervously inched his way inside, closing the door behind him to block the light spilling in from the hallway.   
Hanbin heard a faint groan coming from beneath the covers. He watched as Yunhyeong slowly sat up, rubbing his tired eyes. “Hanbin? What is it?” Yunhyeong asked in a husky voice, quickly glancing at the alarm clock on the side of his bed. 1:15 AM. 

“Hanbin, where were you?” Yunhyeong asked, signaling for his boyfriend to come closer to him.

Hanbin cautiously walked across the carpeted floor. It was hard to see in the dark bedroom. Yunhyeong kept his drapes shut tight when he went to bed, wanting to keep his room perfectly dark when he went to sleep. Thankfully, Habin knew his way around Yunhyeong’s bedroom and was able to successfully make it to the side of Yunhyeong’s bed.

“Did you just get home, babe?” Yunhyeong then asked.

“I got home about ten minutes ago. I was out working late in the studio.” Hanbin explained. 

“Again?” Yunhyeong said in a concerned tone. “You need to go get some rest. This isn’t healthy.” 

“Yeah... I know.” Hanbin agreed, looking down bashfully.

Yunhyeong was confused. Why was his boyfriend being so shy all of a sudden Yunhyeong couldn’t help but feel worried. Had something happened to his baby while he was out working?  
“Yunhyeong. I’ve missed you a lot…” Hanbin explained, his voice trailing.  
Yunhyeong could automatically tell his boyfriend wasn’t feeling well. He knew Hanbin was stressed and probably felt lonely this past week. Hanbin was a social person. He liked to hang out with his friends and he loved spending time with his boyfriend, Yunhyeong. But, given how busy he had been all this week, he hadn’t had any opportunities to do any of those things.

“Do you wanna sleep with me tonight instead, babe?” Yunhyeong then asked. 

“Yeah.” Hanbin agreed, blushing at the pet name. 

Yunhyeong scooted over, making room for his boyfriend to lie down next to him. Hanbin had always been jealous of Yunhyeong’s bed. His bed was large and more fluffy. He also had more pillows. Hanbin had a lot of things in his room like his desk, his gaming console, and his favorite beanbag so he didn’t have a lot of room for a large bed like this. Of course, he had no problem sleeping in his twin bed but it was nice sometimes to enjoy Yunhyeong’s lavish comforter, warm sheets, and arsonal of pillows.   
After Hanbin had situated himself in the bed, he rested his head on Yunhyeong’s chest, nuzzling his head into the crook of Yunhyeong’s shoulder. Hanbin didn’t mean to be clingy but he hadn’t seen Yunhyeong in days. He missed his boyfriend a lot and wanted to take this opportunity to really savor this moment. 

“Hanbinnie.” Yunhyeong then spoke, breaking the silence. “I’ve missed you a lot too.” He said, planting a small kiss on the top of Hanbin’s head. 

“Really?” Hanbin replied softly, almost in disbelief. 

“Of course, angel.” Yunhyeong replied with a hum, massaging the nape of Hanbin’s neck. 

Hanbin bit his lip, clinging tightly to the other man’s figure. He really missed being around Yunhyeong. He was so tired and Yunhyeong was always supportive and caring when things got rough. Just being with his boyfriend really made Hanbin feel a lot better. 

“Sorry I haven’t been home a lot.” Hanbin softly apologized. 

“It’s alright. You’re working hard. I’m proud of you.” Yunhyeong cooly replied. 

Hanbin felt butterflies flutter in his stomach after hearing Yunhyeong’s words of encouragement. “I’ll try my best for you.” Hanbin added.

“The song is gonna be great.” Yunhyeong said, continuing to ease the tension in Hanbin’s neck. 

“I love you.” Hanbin was able to utter, as he felt his eyes begin to grow heavy. Slowly, he became more and more drowsy. The last thing he heard before completely succumbing to the temptation of sleep, was Yunhyeong’s rich, silky voice, saying, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first time posting a fanfic on ao3 ^0^ ik its short and probably crap but one day i plan to write a more elaborate series abt ikon. so yeah, if u liked this, stick around to see that. anyways thanks for reading! kudos, comments, and follows are appreciated <3


End file.
